Nightmare
by d4-b1
Summary: Des petits (c'est faux ils sont long pour la plus part) cauchemars que je fais de temps à autres


**_Il faut savoir quelque chose sur moi : j'adore les jeux d'horreur mais je ne supporte pas les films de la même catégorie. Mais si il y a bien quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre chez moi c'est bien que lorsque je regarde un let's play d'horreur, si le jeux est bien fait, j'en fais des cauchemars. Donc ce bouquin sera un recueil de mes cauchemars!!_**

Je marche dans les couloirs d'un lycée. Je tourne à une intersection et je vois deux élèves et une surveillante. Normal quoi. Pas de quoi s'inquièter.

Je passe à côté d'eux quand j'entend "Je veux savoir qui de vous deux est aller fouiller dans la salle des professeurs!". Inquiet (Parce que oui, dans ce cauchemar je suis un garçon), je passe voir et avant d'entrer je perçois la voix de deux jeunes hommes.

Lorsque j'entre pour voir ce qu'il se passe, la surveillante me regarde et me répond qu'un des deux étudiant a été retrouvée en train de fouiner dans la salle des profs. Elle me demande d'essayer de trouver le coupable (pas devant eux hein).

J'entre dans la pièce et je vois un carton avec dedans une sorte d'écharpe rose-gris en sorte de plume ainsi qu'une cape noire-verte. Je commence à passer la cape et l'écharpe autour du coup de celui qui me semblait être le plus jeune (je ne connais aucun des deux) et m'éloigne un peu pour voir comment ça rend. J'appelle la pione. Elle me dit d'essayer avec l'autre.

Je fais donc ce qu'elle me dit. La surveillante entre et s'effondre en un éclair. Je cours vers elle et me retourne pour voir l'élève transformer en un homme, grand, possédant une longue cape noir qui lui couvrait le haut de sa tête ainsi que ces épaules pour finir le long de sont corp. Mais ce qui m'a le plus choquer, c'est quand j'ai vu sa faux. La parfaite allégorie de la Mort quoi.

Je me prépare à recevoir le coup de grâce quand j'entend des éclaboussure de sang. Je lève la tête et je vois une fille (je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de description des personnages car se que j'ai vu d'eux est très flou) avec elle aussi une faux mais également la main tendu vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Ce que je fais. J'allais me présenter à elle quand elle me pousse vers le côté et me donne l'ordre de courir vers une sortie.

Je commence alors à détaler comme un lapin dans les couloirs pour trouver une sortie mais je remarque au bout de quelque minute que le bâtiment se dégrade et deviens de plus en plus lugubre. Pas rassurant déjà hein? Encore moins quand j'entend quelqu'un me courser. Je regarde par dessus mon épaule droite. Rien. Par dessus la gauche. La Mort (le garçons avec la faux). Je ne vois même pas ses jambes. On dirait qu'il flotte! Il passe sur le mur pour éviter les décombres au sol puis commence à courir dessus.

Au bout de quelques minutes la Mort arrête de me courser et repart dans l'autre direction. C'est à ce moment que je commence à apercevoir les couloirs gris et sinistre comme si le bâtiment été à l'abandon alors qu'en fait c'est juste cette partie là. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à une sortie et rentre chez moi.

(Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passer à ce moment là, mais ce n'étais plus mon point de vue)

"NON il est à MOI!"

(A ce moment, on retourne sur le perso principal)

Quelques jours passent sans que je retourne au lycée. Puis le jour de mon retour, plus personne. Plus rien, nada, capout! J'entre dans ce qu'il reste du "lycée" et parcoure les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre petite trace de vie quand j'entend un bruit sur ma gauche. Je tourne les yeux et voix une porte avec de la lumière en dessous. Je l'ouvre délicatement et doucement, ayant peur de savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Je passe la tête et vois un autre couloir aussi gris que les autres mais celui ci a des objets mis en évidence et on dirais qu'ils n'ont pas été mis ici par hasard.

Je m'avance dans ce couloir et perçois des voix. Une fille et un mec. Mais on dirais qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Je me cache dans un sac Leroy Merlin (précision plz) et entend un bruit suspect.

Comme un bruit de Gardien (Zelda BOTW). Et là, je comprend. Je jette un coup d'œil en dehors du sac quand je vois un point rouge viser mon torse. Je me recache dans le sac quand j'entend un bruit de pas. C'est la fille. A travers un petit trou dans le sac, je la vois s'approcher. Puis faire demi tour. Soulagé (quoique), je contourne le Gardien et fait en sorte qu'il ne me vois plus. J'arrive devant l'endroit où un mur a été cassé. Bizarre le mur était debout tout à l'heure...

Je vois alors 3 personnes. Le premier, allonger sur le divan. Le second ou la seconde, debout devant une sorte d'entrée et le troisième assis à une table et qui attend.

Celui allongé sur le divan commence à se lever et à venir dans ma direction, ayant sans doute entendu le Gardien. Je me roule en boule sous le sac Leroy Merlin pour ainsi passer incognito.

Honnêtement si un jour quelque m'avait dit que je serais en train de faire ça, je lui aurait dit au nez!!

J'entend les pas de l'homme s'éloigner puis le bruit d'un froissement sur le tissus, m'indiquant que l'homme s'est rassit.

La jeune femme reviens elle aussi (elle faisait quoi pour mettre autant de temps sérieux?!) et préviens les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce qu'elle n'a vu personne.

Le coup de chance que j'ai eu!!Soudain, une envie d'éternuer me prend. Et cet enflure de corp m'a vraiment fais éternuer. Connard. J'entend tout le monde présent dans pièce arrêter de bouger, de parler voir même de respirer. Même sous le sac je sens leurs regard tourner vers moi, vers ma position.

Je suis pris de sueurs froides tout le long du dos. Mon estomac, lui, s'est pris pour une attraction à sensations fortes. Le sang qui tambourine dans mes tempes ressemble au bruit d'un marteau piqueur.

J'entend le crissement d'une chaise sur le sol et le même bruit de tissus que tout à l'heure. Mais là c'est beaucoup moins rassurant.

D'un seul coup, quelqu'un tire mon sac, m'exposant ainsi au habitants de la pièce. Habitants qui d'ailleurs ne semble pas trop heureux de me voir ici. L'un d'eux (celui qui était assis à la table si je me souviens bien) prend la parole:

"-Hé mais c'est pas le gamin qu'Andy a épargner?

-Ta gueule Blake et aide moi à le buter, il nous a vu, il faudrait pas qu'il raconte à tout ses potes non?

\- Non, non je vous en pris!! De toute façon, même si je le répétait à quelqu'un personne ne me croirais, c'est beaucoup trop délirant..., dis-je complètement effrayer par le fait de me faire tuer.

\- Et puis, Boss, si Andy l'a épargner c'est qu'on dois y avoir une raison non?, continu celui que j'avais identifié comme Blake.

-Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de pas con..."

Pour la première fois depuis que le conversation a commencée, la jeune fille qui était parti vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un suite au bruit que j'ai fais, a pris la parole. Sa voie est aussi douce que des plume. Mais il ne faut pas se fier au apparence hein?

"-HEY MAIS POURQ-

-Raaah mais ta gueule Blake!!, c'était celui qui était debout au tout début."

Lui aussi n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Et honnêtement, j'aurais préférait qu'il ne la prenne pas ; sa voix était rauque, comme si il n'avait pas parler depuis des jours, son regard tourné vers moi, mauvais au possible.

Je les regardent discuter "tranquillement" de mon sors. Beaucoup d'autres personnes aurait déjà essayer de s'enfuir en rampant ou à quatre pattes. Pas moi. De toute façon, à quoi cela servirait? Ils me veraient bien à un moment où à un autre.

Alors qu'ils se s'occupent pas du tout de moi, je remarque quelque chose qui ne rassure point. Un viseur rouge posé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Je me retourne vivement et vois le Gardien.

Tiens je l'avais oublié celui là moi!

"-Vous devriez faire attention..., les averti-je peu sur de moi. C'est le "Boss" qui me répondit:

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu veux toi?"

Je lui fais un petit sourire et pointe du doigts l'épaule de la jeune femme. Les 3 hommes regardent la derniere personne de l'équipe. Celle-ci regarde aussi son épaule puis écarquille les yeux.

Le Gardien arrive derrière le garçon à la voix rauque, qui le remarque quasi tout de suite et alarme ses coéquipiers. Qui me prennent avec eux.

J'ai loupé un épisode ou c'est comment?

Puis tout se passe très vite.

Une détonation, puis une explosion. Du sang qui gicle et la bile qui remonte dans ma gorge. Du feu et des cris. Une main dans la mienne et une course. Une deuxième explosion. Toujours plus de cris. Ma vu flou se transformant en une vu noir.

Je me réveille en un grognement sur un sol dur et froid. Les 3 hommes ne m'ont donc pas tuer. Allez savoir pourquoi tiens!

J'entend des pas rapides arriver dans ma direction. Je commence à avoir un peu peur. Ah! Mais tiens, c'est le "Boss"!

"-Alors le grand blessé, tu re sens comment?, me questione-t-il.

-Comme quelqu'un qui a échapper à la mort par laser mais qui va peut être se faire tuer par ses kidnappeurs."

Un blanc. Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles.

"-AHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Je le regarde interloqué.

-Alala, fait-il après s'être calmé, je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer avec toi... . J'ai discuter de ton sors avec les gars et il se trouve qu'on a décider de te garder en vie. T'es p'tit et pas trtrès muscler tu vas pouvoir nous aider.

\- Et vois aidez à quoi?, je demande d'une voix incertaine.

-Écoute petit, tu vis dans un monde complètement différent tu notre. Je suppose que tu as ta petite vie tranquille avec ta famille, tes animaux de compagnie si tu en as, et même peut être une petite amie ou un petit ami! Nous notre monde se résume en quelques mots: meutre, vol, drogue, alcool bref t'as pigé l'truc. Mais la on viens de perdre un camarade (une en l'occurrence) et on a besoin de quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

-Hum, je l'imteromp, techniquement j'ai pas une vie super cool, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais encore qu'un enfant, je n'ai jamais eu d'animal de compagnie et pour la petite amie, ca va être compliqué étant donné que je ne suis pas de se penchant là... surtout qui mes amis m'ont lâchés quand ils l'ont appris. Mais c'est sur que je ne prend pas de drogue ou de ce genre de truc, je continue en secouant mes mains devant moi.

-Je vois... Je vais m'occuper de te former pour que tu puisse vraiment nous être utile.

-O-ok... J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon hein?

\- Non!, me répond-t-il avec un grand sourire."

Par la suite, il accepta d'enfin me dire son nom: Max. Le gars avec la voix rauque s'appelle Stevie et le dernier donc, est Blake. Max m'aprend aussi que la fille qui s'est littéralement fait exploser s'appelait Delya.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Max, Stevie et Blake se relayais pour m'entraîner. Puis vient le jour de ma première mission. Toute bête mais pas trop. Les gars veulent voir à qu'elle point ma discrétion a évolué.

Donc mission simple: aller chercher de la drogue auprès d'un dealer qu'ils connaissent bien. Tous ce passe comme prévu, je lui donne l'argent il me donne le drogue que je cache en vitesse et discrètement dans ma manche de manteau puis je repars vers la planque.

Sauf que j'ai oublié un détail : la route. Il faut traverser la route pour ensuite pouvoir prendre la chemin vers la planque. Je commence à la traverser mais visiblement je n'ai pas fais attention puisqu'une paire de phare arrive à tout allure.

J'entend des voix. Des cris. De détresse mais aussi de douleur comme si c'était cette personne qui souffrait, une engueulade et une personne qui essaye de réconfortercelle qui a mal.

Une sirène d'ambulance puis plus rien. Le vide autour de moi. Comme si les moeurs des voitures à mes côtés avaient été coupés, les souffles retenue et que le vent s'était arrêter de souffler.

J'aurais aimé que ce soit ça, mais non. La vérité est plus dure, bien plus dure.

C'est la fin de ma vie.

La fin de mon existence.


End file.
